Corallus vs. Mabbox (Round 2)
Mabbox vs. Corallus (Round 2) Mabbox Boomstick:Dragons, the complete badasses of the internet and fictional world. Wiz: But what about the, well, poorly made dragons? Boomstick: Oh yeah, you mean the shitty MS paint ones like mabbox? Wiz: Yeah, something like that. Boomstick: Mabbox is a blue dragon, decently powerful, although. Wiz: While Mabbox lacks in feats and information, he CAN somewhat take down a few building level opponents at the least. Boomstick: Aside from that useless information, Mabbox is an 8'11 foot tall 1,500 ton dragon that has a few thunder-based attacks. Wiz: His attacks include the thunder ray beam, which, well, umm? Boomstick: Shoots a ray of thunder that does, stuff. Wiz: He can teleport, making him slightly agile. Boomstick: And he has flight, allowing him to move in the air, I guess. Wiz:But his trump card is his hair Boomstick: His hair allows him to revive himself every 3 minutes if it's not removed. Wiz: But if it is removed, albeit, it will make him weak and powerless, along with removing the reviving. Boomstick: Mabbox also becomes weaker at dawn, making him more potent at night! *Cue images of Mabbox* Corallus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j3GwlEXDRc Boomstick: So, what do you think when you go swimming under the sea? Fishes, the beautiful scenery, the wildlife? Wiz: Exactly boomstick, but the question is - what monsters lie there? Boomstick: Well, there DOES exist a little den that nests little amphibian thingies, once you kill them. It summons the mother of these little monsters; Corallus! Wiz: Corallus is a strong beast, capable of withstanding gunfire, magic, explosives, lasers, and a ton of other weapons, surprisingly. Boomstick: This amphibiac monstrosity also excels in one other thing, formerly known as kicking ass! Wiz: Corallus can hit powerful enough to severely injure a person in full armor, even harming the strongest, albeit! Boomstick: If this isn't bad enough for you, he has the ability to fucking STRENGTHEN his attacks, which is powerful enough to take an entire enderdragon down in two smacks and crush a human in a powerful armor! Wiz: Corallus can also run incredibly faster, both on water and land. Boomstick: Alongside these mobility feats themselves, he can also jump incredibly high to reach his targets, and on collision upon the ground, he creates an explosion that bores a hole into the ground! That's something Wiz's mother can't do! Wiz: Wait - what?! Boomstick: Oh, err, nothing. Wiz: I hope you didn't state that thing about my mother again. Boomstick: Aside from that, err, feat. Corallus can also summon little baby orbs that swarm their enemy, and explode on death, causing massive damage if you punch them! Wiz: Corallus is also incredibly dangerous on water, as he pulls his enemies downwards on hit, thus allowing to drown them. Boomstick: This does NOT strictly apply in water, but applies both on land too, meaning you can't fly away now, birds! *Cue video of corallus killing a wither*. Pre-fight Few days after first Mabbox were defeated. Corallus is walking and then saw another Mabbox at the night And the rains begin raining, preparing for a fight in the rain Fight Mabbox fired few electric energy balls at Corallus Corallus then run at Mabbox and punch him with superpunch Mabbox then teleport away from Corallus and becomes invinsible Corallus then didn’t saw Mabbox in anyways Mabbox then no longer invinsible and is in front of Corallus, using claw harming Corallus anyways Corallus then flight away, Mabbox then try to flight and chasing Corallus Mabbox then fired few electric energy ball at Corallus, and Corallus dodge few electric energy ball then. Corallus’s flight speed is not overpowered Mabbox’s flight speed, Mabbox then bite at Corallus’s leg causing both to fall to the undersea Now it’s undersea duel again. Mabbox claws at Corallus, Corallus then punch at Mabbox multiple times until Mabbox is teleport Mabbox then appear in front of Corallus, fired electric ray beam at his head, then Mabbox pick up Corallus to the moon After Mabbox grab Corallus on the moon, they showing begin a fight to be on the moon. TO BE CONTIUNED… Now for Zany's continuation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLU8yS9EmRw Mabbox quickly fires a ray at corallus, roughly paralyzing him for a brief moment before mabbox unleashes a flurry of swipes at Corallus; this makes Corallus float off before he crashes into the moon. Corallus suddenly summons several orb-like beings around him which float toward Mabbox and start swarming him. This makes mabbox swipe around himself. Mabbox then, all of a sudden, endures a powerful explosion which heavily injures him. Corallus quickly dashes to mabbox position and swipes at his hair, roughly removing half of it, causing mabbox to only use a portion of his main power. Mabbox, appearing enraged, flies at Corallus at a slower speed than usual, only being brought down to the moon's surface after being smacked by Corallus' attack. Corallus then grabs a hold of Mabbox and forcibly rips off his other remaining pieces of hair and spawns an orb, this is before Corallus grabs the orb and stuffs it in Mabbox's mouth. Mabbox, in a state of choking, hasn't realized Corallus was suddenly dark and landed a punch in Mabbox's throat. The punch Corallus landed triggered the explosion, which blew off Mabbox's head, floating into space. *KO* Corallus decided to jump off the moon onto earth, landing safely and crushing a player in the process. Post-Battle Wiz: There goes another loss for the MS paint OC's, once again. Boomstick: Goodbye, MS paint dragon. Have good riddance! Wiz: While Mabbox had a ranged attack, flight, and teleportation, Corallus completely outmatched him in durability, attack strength, and abilities. Boomstick: Thanks to corallus' pulling ability, he made Mabbox's flight abruptly stop, allowing him for more attacks. Wiz: Corallus already knew Mabbox's weakness, allowing him to simply swipe at his hair like he did before, thus weakening him. Boomstick: It looks like Mabbox didn't DRAG-on with his life. The winner is corallus. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Zanybrainy2000 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016